


Reprieve

by Squishy_TRex



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, PWP, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: In the wake of everything, they had to look out for each other.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 37
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Steve knew it was a bad day when he walked into the Avengers Compound to find Natasha, not at her usual spot sifting through various communications and tidbits of info to dispatch whatever aid she could, but on the floor of the kitchen, head in her hands.

Despite the urge to rush over and enfold her in his arms, he instead calmly walked over and knelt down in front of her.

“Hey Nat,” he said softly. He clenched his fists to keep from reaching out for her; until she wanted him closer, he’d keep his distance. 

She sighed and finally looked up at him, revealing red-rimmed eyes and a barely hidden expression of anguish. A watery smile unfolded upon her face. 

“Hey Steve.” She straightened up marginally and leaned back against the kitchen cupboards. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” 

Steve felt his lips twitch, but said nothing. It pained him to see Natasha like this and knowing there wasn’t much he could do to ease her suffering made it that much worse. 

He wanted to ask what happened, what new horror she’d faced today, but he was smart enough not to ask. If she wanted to tell him, she would. That would have to be enough for him. 

After a moment she blew out a breath and schooled her expression into something more guarded, filing whatever happened far away in her mind, to be dealt with later. Or never, as Steve suspected. 

He offered a hand and with a bemused expression she took it to pull herself up off the floor. 

“So what brings you by, Steve?” Her question was nonchalant, breezy; a clear indication that whatever happened wasn’t up for discussion. He’d play along because she wanted him to, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to find some way to take care of her. 

“Just checking on things,” he responded as she turned away to pour herself a glass of (what he hoped was) water.

She snorted. “You always were a terrible liar.” 

Hedging his bets, Steve came up behind her and encircled an arm around her waist. She didn’t tense up, only quietly exhaled and moved one of her arms to cover his. 

“Think you’re done for the day?” Steve always knew to ask, rather than assume anything with Nat. In anything they did together, he wanted it to be her choice. 

Turning around just enough to look him in the eyes, she nodded. The shadow of a lopsided smile passed over her face. “Was hoping you’d be interested in distracting me.”   
  
His heartbeat picked up at her words and turned his head to press a soft, wavering smile into her red hair. 

“Of course.”

Natasha led the way to her room, her hand in his like a lifeline guiding him; as if he would somehow lose his way. Without her in his life, especially now, the sentiment seemed a frightening possibility.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind them, Steve swept her up in his arms, pulling her into a breathtaking kiss. 

She gasped and he used the opportunity to immediately deepen the kiss. Her arms came up to frame his face and tilt his head in an angle that worked for her. The lines of her body were neatly pressed up against him and even as they continued to trade lingering, open-mouthed kisses with each other, he felt the heat pooling in his groin too heavy to ignore. 

He reluctantly broke away and the sight of her - blush across her face, plump lips, heat in her gaze - caused his cock to jump against the confines of his jeans. 

She must have noticed, based on the smirk she now wore. He countered by ripping his shirt off in one smooth move and unbuckling his belt. Her eyes widened and she licked her lips.

After stepping out of his pants and boxers, ignoring the throbbing of his cock and the depraved picture he surely made, Steve carefully took the hem of Nat’s shirt in his hands and looked at her for permission. She met his gaze and nodded. He deftly removed her shirt and other articles of clothing until she was as naked as him. 

Before they moved to the bed, Steve gently turned her around so he could undo the braid Natasha almost always kept her hair in. He heard her sigh in appreciation as he let it loose and combed through the strands so it fell in a soft wave that perfectly framed her face.

She allowed him to take the lead and he positioned them on the bed with her underneath him. He knew from experience not to linger too long, but couldn’t help himself from appreciatively eyeing the length of her body, its lean muscle and slight curves as enticing as ever. After taking those precious few seconds, he went to work, starting with a serious of kisses along her jawline. Gasping in pleasure, her arms came up to cradle the back of his head and guide him to her neck, where he switched to nipping and sucking the length of it. Never too harshly; she was against any lingering marks and her wishes were his commands. 

He worked his way further downward to her breasts and tenderly gripped one with his hand while pressing kisses against the other. Experience taught him her nipples were a particularly sensitive spot and that dragging a thumb over one while nipping at the other was guaranteed to send her reeling. The steady stream of moans and scratching of her nails proved him right. After about a minute, Natasha tugged him away. 

“Steve, please,” she begged, voice ragged. “I can’t wait any more.” 

She grabbed one of his hands and dragged it down to feel the sopping wetness between her legs. Looking up into her flushed face, he waited for her assent. When she nodded, he pressed a lingering kiss to her parted lips and expertly thrust two fingers into her cunt. 

Guided by the sounds of her pleasure, Steve fingered her for a while, feeling her get wetter with each movement. He eventually pulled out to gently tease her clit, until she rasped, 

“I’m ready, Steve.”   
  
He withdrew to quickly grab a condom, rip open the packet, and cover his aching cock. Adjusting himself to perfectly line up with her, Steve moved forward to thrust inside. He fit perfectly; he always did.

She gasped, but he swallowed it up in a consuming kiss. Together they moved as one; their bodies melded as closely as possible. The room was silent save for the slick slide of their bodies and the call and response of their moans. Steve heard Natasha’s moans jump higher in pitch and angled his hips enough to drive into her, bringing them both towards the end.

They came together; Steve, with his face buried in her neck and Natasha with her arms wrapped around his back. 

A few seconds of blissful stillness passed until Steve carefully extricated himself from her. She whimpered at the loss of contact and he bent over to press a kiss against her sweaty forehead, catching a few stray hairs. 

“Be right back,” he promised. He took care of the condom and brought back a cool washcloth for both of them (but mostly for her). 

“Thank you,” she whispered, as they rearranged themselves into a more comfortable position in the bed, actually preparing to sleep, or at least nap for a while. Natasha never kicked him out of her bed and while Steve would never push for more, he took it as an encouraging sign. 

He didn’t respond, just pulled her against him tightly and listened to her fall asleep, only wishing there was more he could do for her.


End file.
